


A Long Awaited Family Reunion

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	A Long Awaited Family Reunion

**It was early morning in Chicago and it had been several weeks since Kristin had returned from the cruise that she had gone on with Mac. Knowing that her kids were with her parents in Florida for the summer;Kristin tried to go back to sleep but kept getting an errie feeling that something back home in the ancient past wasn't right. Flinging back her covers, Kristin walked over to her table, unrolled her map,picked up the crystal of vision and seen what it was that wasn't right back home and decided that she was needed more back home,then she was there in the present where her husband was sleeping. So Kristin walked back over to the bed, leaned down and kissed Mac's head then before she could straighten up, her elbows gave our and she lost her balance accidentally smacking her head against his awakening him.**

**Mac awakens,stretches,sits up,rubs his head and says:** Hmm,yer up early this mornin. Whassup?

 **Kristin:** I have to head back home,somethin's goin on there and I'm needed. You can fend for yourself while I'm away can't you?

 **Mac heaves a yawn and says:** Of course Ah can fend for mahself! Ah'm not that incompetent! So go on if yer needed in the past.

 **Kristin nods and says:** Alright then,just don't go getting into any trouble while I'm away!

**Mac gives Kristin's mouth one last kiss then lays back down,turns onto his left side and instantly falls back asleep to ward off the exhaustion from the time change**

**Kristin walks back over to her table and says to the uncurled map:** Magic map of BlackRuby tell me where your master is right at this moment. **(Watches as the magic map of Black Ruby shows Throttlerian's location then, she chanted the words that Terrenceran had written on the map)** Magic map of Black Ruby take me in to where your master is so that I may reunite myselves with him.

**With in a few moments the magic map had swept Kristin into the past,split her present body into her childself then changed the other half into her four younger siblings, Todd,Emily, Brandt and Charlotte and swept them onto Ancient Marsis causing her to split into fourteen children, ten of whom were swept off in another direction as she was swept in another and found herself dressed in Charlotte's favourite short dusty rose gown and her dark pink cloak with the golden drawstring hood over top of her dress. Emily was dressed in her lilac colored dress with the dark purple cloak with the golden drawstrings and Todd who was dressed in a pair of dark blue pants,a short sleeved denim colored shirt with his pant legs tucked into the brown boots and Brandt who wore denim colored pants tucked into his form fitting boots with a dark blue shirt while their sisters wore dress shoes. Charlotte and Emily's dresses and Todd and Brandt's clothes and their favorite hats which were hidden under Todd's hunter green cloak and under Brandt's maroon cloak, a paper boys hat peeked out. Every last bit of clothing on the four children was torn,filthy and their cloaks were soaking wet from the heavy rain that was falling with their hair disheveled and their hair bows torn to shreds standing ninteen hundred yards from the spot where Throttlerian and the others had made camp for the night. Charlotte and Todd, realizing that Emily and Brandt were sick, knew that Emily and Brandt found it difficult to catch their breath without coughing severely hard. Suddenly Emily and Brandt heard a twig snap behind them then felt Todd and Charlotte grab one of their arms and pull them to their feet then a familiar voice ring out as their fear of being taken back to the cabin from which their older sister had helped them escape from and tied up again settled over them and they started to run when Emily, the smallest, tripped over a tree root and fell face first into a puddle of water. Suddenly the tree root lifted up out of the water and wrapped around her waist and sat her on her feet then she realized that the "tree root" was her brother Todd's tail.**

**Leo voice rising in anger at his lesser right hand:** Whaddya mean the brat's are gone?! I told you that you could untie them but make sure they stayed in the cabin! You danged idiot! If they find someone for help,we're doomed to go back to prison! **(Turns and says to his brother James)** James remind me again why he's here with us?

 **James reminding Leo as to why Leon was with them instead of being home with their mother and says:** Because father says it's time for Leon to become a man and learn the male family secrets the way we learned them. But god knows he's better off being home than he is with us and loosing that kid will make father madder than a Hyena in labor. He looses the kids shortly after they came back from god knows where and just after you lost the contract with Gordon to keep them until the royal family pays the ransom to get them back from us safe and unharmed!

**Meanwhile up the path a few dozen feet and well hidden behind a large oak tree**

**Charlotte holding on to little Brandt says to her brothers and sister in a fear filled voice:** They're right behind us! Ohh where do we go from here? We've never been this far from home before without father with us. **(Remembers what James had said and silently giggles to Emily,Brandt and Todd)** True we love Throttlerian like a brother, but we are bot related by blood. But he and his parents woulb pay a great fortune to get us back. **(Both Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte touch their sopping wet capes and think of the Christmas that they had spent in bed with a fever and says)** These capes were a gift from Throttleriab's family, his mother made them fob us for Christmas abd we've always loved them. When he heatd that Kristin, Alex,Jamie, James, ud,Ashton ,Bridgette,Bridgette and Brianna were ubable to come to the palace for Christmas, he packed up the palace Christmas and brought it to father and us. When ever father had to go away and mamma was ubable to look after us, Throttlerian's family would always jump at the chance to have us bubbing around their balace.

 **Emily still clutching Todd for safety nods and says:** As for now, we'b godda mobe and mobe fad or we'll be dbagged back to the cabin and they'll tie ud ub tighteb than they did befobe! Now let's get going befobe it's too late!

 **Todd holding on to little Emily nods and says:** If we don't get moving we'll be prisoners again and Brianna's plan will have failed yet again!

**Meanwhile somewhere down the path**

**Leo finally loosing his temper with his dimwitted younger brother snaps:** Find those brats! They can't have gotten very far! Now move it Leon or else I'll take you back to the cabin and tie you up the way I tied the little brats up!

 **Leon:** Yes Leo I'll find those little brats and drag them back here and break their legs so they can't runaway again!

 **Leo voice rising in anger at his lesser right hand:** Oh brilliant plan Leon! Brilliant, break their legs and have their father break your entire body! If you do that to them then we'll never get any money out of the BlackRuby family. **(Calms down)** They refuse to tell their names but from the looks of those cape and the feel of the materials, I'd say the girls are both born princesss and the boys are born princes who have to be related to Throttlerian Prince of BlackRuby! They'll pay a fortune for them!

 **James:** We'd better split up and find those kids before they find their father or their older brother, Throttlerian of Black Ruby and he has us all back in the slammer. **(Parts from his two brothers and heads off following Todd,Charlotte and Emily's foot prints and crashes through the brush closing the gap between him,Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte calling in a soothing tone of voice)** Come on out little children, I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you find your family. Your big brother Throttlerian wouldn't like it if he knew that you refused to allow someone older and wiser to lead you home again now would he little ones?

**Charlotte,Todd ,Emily and Brandt hear James's voice growing closer. Not wanting to go back to the awful cabin, Todd grabbed Emily's wrist and Charlotte grabbed Brandt's wrist and continued running and fell twentyfour more times until Todd heard the sounds of a fire crackling. Shivering from the cold and their wet clothes, Emily,Todd, Brandt and Charlotte, cautiously crept over to a large tree, stopped and peered around the tree, seen their uncle staring absent mindedly into his fire and wondered how to attract his attention to get him to come over to her. Finally they all agreed and settled on throwing a rock into the bushes.**

**Todd sees a group of large rocks and picks one to throw into the bushes hoping to attract Throttlerian's attention while quietly saying to Emily,Brandt and Charlotte:** Well here goes nothing. **(Throws the stone at the bushes and notices that Throttlerian had jumped to his feet and was coming in their direction and waited quietly whipering a short prayer)** Gods of Marsis guide him to me so that he can put his fears of our untimely deaths to rest. **(Feels Emily and Brandt leaning on him and slides down the tree trunk until they were both sitting on dry ground and were sound asleep still shivering)**

**Suddenly the bushes behind Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte rustled and Throttlerian of Black Ruby walked to where he had heard the noise coming from**

**Throttlerian stops a few short feet away from Bridgette and with his back to her calls out in warning:** Who goes there!?! Come out peacefully or prepare to fight! Show yourself at once or else you shall face hefty charges of stalking Throttlerian of Black Ruby!

 **Charlotte comes out from their hiding place in torn,filthy and soaking wet dress drenched from the heavy rain that was falling with her hair disheiveled and her cloak was most torn to shreds and shivering says** **:** Th-Throttlerian? Two stebs to the left. You-you wouldn't hurt your friend's baby girls and boys would you?

 **Throttlerian whirls around at the sound of his name and follows the directions and comes face to face with one of the four children that he had been searching for. Seeing their condition, Throttlerian immediately removed his cloak and walked towards Charlotte,knelt and fastened it around her neck over top of her own cloak and pulls the hood over her hood which covered her head saying:** Charlotte! Thank the Gods you're safe! We've been searching for you for weeks! How did you find me? **(Pulls his niece into his arms to hug her saying)** Your father's worried sick and getting very frustrated because we haven't found you two yet! Wait a minute! Where are Todd,Brandt and Emily?! I can't take just one of you back to camp with me!

 **Charlotte** **snuggles closer to Throttlerian's warm body and says:** Father? He's with you? We missed him so much that we cried ourselves to sleep at night. We used the Magic Map to find you but it didn't work and we had to run through water and the rain to get here. Todd,Brandt and Emily are behind the tree sleeping. Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh-ahhchoo! Cough-cough-cough- cough

 **Throttlerian:** Odd its always worked for both Kristin and the rest of you! Oh dear lord,you're soaked to the bone and you're filthy! Are you hurt? Hungry? Tired? Cold? **(Looks into Charlotte's eyes and sees the terror of being lost and kidnapped in them and says)** No you're scared to death and from the sounds of you Charlotte, you've got a mighty bad cold setting in!

 **Morcam comes out of his tent from grieving over the loss of his children and making burial plans that were to be used if Ashton,Bridgette,Bridgette,Brianna,Charlotte,Emily,Brandt and Todd weren't found to find Throttlerian gone and becomes worried calling:** Throttlerian? Throttle where are you? Oh please don't make this a quintuple kidnapping. It's bad enough my little angels and my little soldiers are missing, I don't need Throttlerian to come up missing as well. **(Morcam scans the camp ground and sees Throttlerian's foot prints in the damp ground and follows them.)**

 **Throttlerian stands and goes around the tree,picks up Todd and Emily and feels just how cold their bodies were and says:** Oh good lord, you're freezing cold! Almost cold as ice from being out in this down pour! Come, my camp's just behind these bushes in the shelter of the trees. **(Remembers that his children were missing and says)** Dakota,Brandon, Cassandar,Codie! Oh good god are they alright? Charlotte you are the only one who can tell me if they are alright! Have they been hurt in any way?!

 **Charlotte reaches into her dress pocket and pulls out four lockets and says:** Yes they're fine. They wanted me to give these to you. **(Leans down and carefully picks up Brandt who stirred and awoke as she said)** Do you want to walk or be carried? **(Feels Brandt squirm then sets him down on his feet but takes his hand saying)** We don't know where we are so keep hold of my hand so you won't get lost.

 **Throttlerian realizes that he had his hands full and says:** You keep hold of those until we get to camp then I'll take them from you.

**Charlotte puts the lockets back into her pocket and takes hold of Throttlerian's cape and tighten her grip fearful of their captors finding them or her getting lost.**

**Throttlerian starts to slowly walk so that Charlotte and Brandt wouldn't have to struggle to keep up with his longer legs saying:** Come and warm yourselves by the fire and I'll get all of you something to eat and something for that cough of yours Charlotte. Then I'll fetch your father for you. He's refusing to come out of his tent unless we've found you and your siblings or I mysteriously vanish from my spot by the fire like I just did when I heard the rock fall into the bushes.

 **Charlotte trips and almost fall** **saying:** I guess I'm more tired than I thought Iwas.

 **Throttlerian adjusts little Todd and Emily into his arms so that they'd be more comfortable while they slept saying:** Camp's just up ahead,try to keep awake a bit longer Charlotte. That's all I ask is that you stay awake until we get you to safety.

**Suddenly the bushes behind them rustled and Charlotte,still holding Brandt's hand darted behind Throttlerian's legs fearful that it might be their kidnappers. Holding her breath Charlotte waited to see Leo, their abductor, step through the clearing, but to her relief their father, Morcam Dorial, stepped through and looked around to find where Throttlerian had gone. Finally he spotted Throttlerian and walked over to him and opened his mouth to say some thing when Charlotte came out from behind Throttlerian's legs and fled to her father and wrapped her arms below his knees and her tail around his ankles for safety knowing that he would never let her captors, whom they had run away from, hurt them. Morcam began feeling a little uncomfortable with a strange child that may not be his youngest daughter clinging to him.**

**Morcam looks down and says:** Who are you that you've wound yourselves around my waist and legs like you have?

 **Charlotte:** Pappa! Ah-ah-ah-ahchoo. Pappa! Pappa don't you recognize be? Did you get Kristin's pendant from Terranceran?

 **Morcam,reaches down and pushes aside the two hoods to reveal brown hair and quickly lowers himself down to the child's height to pull them to his chest then wraps his arms around them saying:** Charlotte? **(Pushes the child back away from him a bit to say in a firm voice)** Wait a minute, how do I know that you are really my youngest daughter and not some one trying to pull a fast one on me? Show me that you're my Charlotte a nd not some one playing a cruel joke on me. I've had enough practical jokes about my children's kidnappings and their beheaddings so show me the rings I gave my children and the dusty rose ribbon that I tied on Charlotte's tail on her second birthday or I will have to turn my back on you two and continue to search for my children.

**Charlotte holds up the hand which her birthstone ring was on and lifted her tail up to reveal a torn dusty rose ribbon and showed it to him as proof of her identity**

**Morcam recognizes the ring and dusty rose ribbon around the child's tail and pulls her close to his chest wrapping his arms around her tightly while allowing ger to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her head in the hollow of his throat while he gently called her by her pet name:** Oh my precious Lamb! You _are_ alive! Oh thank the gods you are in one piece and that I won't be needing the burial plans I drew up for you four. Yes I got Kristin's pendant from Terrenceran, that's what made me come looking for all of you when you and your siblings didn't come home. He told me where you had gone, but I wanted to be absolutely sure you were alright. Then I received a ransom note demanding a thousand and fifty gold shillings for your safe return. That's why we've been looking for you four for so long. Wha-what are you doing out here in the rain without your rain gear on to keep you dry? You are trembling and you're freezing cold to the touch! Come, we have to get you near the fire to warm you so you won't become fevered. Thankfully the eight elder children are safe at home keeping the house hold from falling into disrepair and keeping it clean! I don't have to worry about them!

 **Charlotte still shivering saying:** W-w-we r-ran away from them so they ah choo wouldn'd take us back to that cabin and ah choo ah choo **(Starts to sneeze uncontrollably and is unable to finish her sentence)**

 **Morcam pushes Charlotte back a little and gently gathers her tiny hands in his large gentle hands and feels that they're very cold while her forehead was very warm and says:** Come I'll carry you , you're hands are like ice! But your forehead feels awfully warm. You need to get out of those wet clothes! **(looks around for his sons and other daughter saying)** But if you're here Charlotte,then where are your brothers and sister?

 **Charlotte shivering:** I b-brought them along too! They're s-safe and s-s-sound! C-c'mere Brandt,i-it's alright.

**Brandt comes out from behind Throttlerian and goes directly to his father wrapping his arms around his neck and his tail around his waist crying heavily in relief that he was once again safe in his father's strong arms**

**Morcam wraps his arm around Brandt saying:** Oh thank god you're safe! But you're just as cold as your sister is! This isn't good! We have to get you warmed up and out of these wet clothes before you catch your death! It's alright Brandt, you cry as long as you need to. You've had quite a shock and were taken from your mother and I, but I have you now and no one will dare to ever hurt you again. **(Gently rubs his young son's back soothing and consoling him into settling down saying)** Shhh Brandt,shh. Cry as hard and heavy as you like, I won't stop you from crying. **(Feels as Brandt slowly started settling down and fought to stay awake until he laid his head on his father's shoulder and fell into a relaxed sleep still clutching his shirt tightly in his small slim fingers and says)** That's it Brandt,get some well deserved rest

 **Throttlerian nudges Morcam's leg with his foot and says:** These two belong to you as well?

 **Morcam stands with a sleeping Brandt in his arms and sees a sleeping Todd and Emily and says:** Oh thank the gods they're safe! I thought that they were left behind! **(He reaches down and firmly grips Charlotte's hand saying to her)** I'm sorry my precious lamb, I would carry you but then I would have to awaken Brandt who just settled down and is soundly sleeping. This not only affected you and Todd, but it scared the living wits out of Brandt and Emily. This scared Brandt more than his sister considering that he is still a baby by three months **(He and Throttlerian hurry back to the camp where Morcam says)** Here Angel, you two can use my tent to remove your wet clothing in. **(Let's go of her hand then opens his tent and gives her a gentle shove in and says)** I brought along some dry clothes just in case we found you four, they're in my satchel along with a towel, new hair ribbons to replace your torn ones,some soap, a cloth,a brush and comb set,your tooth brushes and tooth paste and mouth rinse and some shampoo for your hair. As you undress just hand one of us your clothes and we'll wring them out and leave them by the fire to dry. There is also a tub of hot water inside for you to have a bath and get warmed up and remove all that dirt from your hair and body. Then I want you two to get into the tub and I'll be in to bath you two to make things go quicker. **(Closes the tent flaps and fastens the two middle portions so that Charlotte would be able to hand her clothes out to be wrung out and set by the fire to dry over night. Then notices that Brandt had awakened and sat him on his feet then lowered himself down to his height saying)** I want you to go inside the tent and let your sister help you undress and get ready for a bath alright? I'll be right in as soon as Emily and Todd awaken. **(Gives Brandt a gentle shove inside the tent saying to Charlotte)** Lamb, help your baby brother get undressed and into the tub for me. **(Watches as Charlotte began helping Brandt undress then closed the tent flap then turns and takes a slowly awakening Todd and Emily out of Throttlerian's arms and carries them into the tent where he unfastens Emily's dress and shoves her into get ready for her bath.)**

 **Throttlerian remembers the sound of Charlotte's cough and says:** What have we got for a cold?

 **Morcam worriedly cries:** A cold?! SHE'S SICK?! At first I thought that the warmth I felt was from her body heat that was slowly coming back into her body from your cloak that she was wearing, then I figured that the warmth was from her burying her head in the hollow of my throat for warmth and comfort.

 **Throttlerian:** The poor things are terrified of who or what ever is out there looking to kill them. Charlotte's fevered as I said. Todd,Brandt and Emily all have a nasty cough and have been running through the rain for a long time looking for us. The magic map malfunctioned and they had to use their senses to find us which is how they got to be so dirty and wet. **(Takes his cloak, Morcam's cape and the sopping wet over dresses that Charlotte and Emily handed out and wrung the water from it and hands Morcam his cape back along with Todd and Brandt's clothes saying)** Oh here's your cape back, from the looks of things, those four have ran and fallen several times in numerous puddles of water and now Charlotte's paying for their bravery by catching a head cold and a fever.

 **Morcam takes his cloak and refastens it around his shoulders then takes the sopping wet dresses that Emily and Charlotte handed out and wrung the water from it while Throttlerian took their under clothes and wrung the wetness from them and calls to Charlotte and Emily:** Emily? Emily angel are you in the tub yet? **(Unfastens the tent flaps and walks into his tent to find Brandt and Emily at opposite ends of the tub soaking in the hot water and says)** Oh good you are in the tub. Lets start by washing those heads of yours Emily,then I'll wash your backs and then its out of the tub and into your pajamas,have some supper then it's into bed to rest for the night. **(Proceeds to try and gently remove the remains of her hair ribbons,then wets Emily's hair and rubs shampoo in her hair while Throttlerian washed Brandt's hair while saying)** Nothing like this will ever come between us again. As the years past the children,their mother and I all became inseparable, too close to one another to ever be separated for very long. If I had to go away for a long period of time and it wasn't dangerous, I'd allow Sanriea and the children to accompany me on the trip, but if it was much too dangerous then I'd let them stay with their mother or you or Vince and Caitlin until I returned home. I love these little Lambs more than anyone can tell you, they've been our lives for an entire year and maybe, one of these days, they'll find someone and fall in love and I'll be able to give them away in marriage. Until then all that we can do right now is get her older sister the education that her mother wants her to have. Kristin and her siblings are so far behind in studying for the small quiz on King Richard that Terrenceran decided to push the test further ahead until he feels that they can pass the test successfully. **(Picks up a bucket of clean warm water and slowly pours it over Emily and Brandt's head while Throttlerian rinses out the shampoo to finish off Emily and Brandt's bath. Once the bucket was empty and their hair free of shampoo, Morcam stood up grabbed a towel and says)** All right precious lambs, time to get out now. **(Gently wraps and lifts the freshly bathed Emily out of the tub with a warm and fuzzy towel while he picked up another warm fuzzy towel and gently lifted the freshly bathed Brandt out then dried her off while Throttleiran dried Brandt off then he turns and calls out)** Vince, could you come here for a few minutes and bring Charleyelene with you. Almost done little one. There we are, all nice and dry. Now lets get your fur and hair brushed out. **(Pulls a nearby chair over and sits on it setting Emily on his lap and began to work the tangles out of her hair and fur until they both shone,parted her hair into pig tails braided them, then retied two new lavender ribbons back around them being sure to tie one on to her tail,then sat Emily back on the floor,picked up Brandt and did the same thing to him leaving the ribbons out of his hair. When he was finished he said)** Your warmest pajamas are on my bed,along with a pair of warm sleep socks, I want you two to get dressed and come out for something to eat. Then its off to bed for the night, its way past your bedtime and you're both tired I can tell. Alright when your finished, come out for your supper then off to bed angels. You think you can get dressed all by your self without my help? I'm right outside if you need me.

 **Brandt tiredly:** I can do that I think.

 **Morcam still sitting on his chair says:** Hmm,it'd be faster if I got you two dressed. Emmy,go get your bunny jammies off the bed. **(Watches as Emily goes and gets her jammies and brings them back and says)** Alrighty then,put your underpants on then I'll help you get your pajama bottoms on. **(Starts helping a half dressed Brandt get his pajamas on then finishes and says to Emily)** Alrighty then,arms up for your undershirt and top **(Pulls Emily's undershirt and top down over her head and uncurls the two tops saying)** And now put your left leg into the left leg hole and the right leg into the right leg hole and your done so far. Now come here and I'll put your socks on your feet. **(Picks up Emily and puts her socks on her feet then says)** Ok you are all done! Now lets go on outside so you can get something to eat. Charlotte can manage things on her own. **(Turns Emily around and picks up Brandt ,leaves the tent and goes over to picnic table where he sat Emily and Brandt in their booster chairs,then goes over to the fire to see what they were having was ready to be eaten and says)** Ahh a big portion of this will be Emily,Brandt,Todd and Charlotte's supper along with bread and honey and a large glass of chocolate milk then it's off to bed with them for the rest of the night. **(Scoops up a big portion and puts it into Emily's bowl,sat it down and filled Brandt's bowl up and took the two bowls over to his two hungry children who immediately started eating their supper,then went back and reached into the cooler,pulled out the milk which he filled the glasses with then he reached into the cooler that had no ice in it and pulled out the cocoa mix,opened the lid and scooped out two spoonfuls of cocoa powder that he stirred into the milk and took over to the table saying)** Here's your supper and here's your drinks. Eat up,a full tummy will make you sleep better.

 **Vince comes out from the woods and says:** There you two are! we've been looking for you! What is it? **(Sees the familiar dresses and under skirts,and a familiar pair of boots,pants and shirt and feels a tidal wave of relief crash over him and says)** You found them? Are they alright?

 **Charleyelen takes the two pairs of sopping wet stockings and under britches from Throttlerian's hand, pairs them up and wrings the water from them and does the same to Todd's under pants saying:** My goodness, these things are sopping wet! They won't be dry in the morning! How are the poor children?

 **Throttlerian:** Charlotte is fevered, has a nasty cough,is stuffed up and badly shaken. They must have tortured them for a long time to get them this scared. **(Walks over to the tent entrance and says)** Charlotte punkin, are you two finished dressing?

 **Charlotte:** Ah ah ahchoo ahchoo ahchoo ahchoo ahchoo ahchoo! Cough cough cough cough cough cough. All bost dobe dressibg **(Tries to pull the zipper on the back of her dress up with out much luck, decides to remove it and pulled on her warmest pajamas and then slips a dry pair of slippers on then slips her fuzzy warm robe on, ties it at the waist and comes out saying)** Here's the last of by thibs. By shoes are soppibg wet abd by zipper wouldb't do up so I put by pj's ob ibstead.

 **Morcam:** Come on baby, pappa's got your dinner waiting for you at the table **. (Takes hold of Charlotte's hand and leads her outside where Todd went ahead and went over to the table where Throttlerian sat him in his booster seat then Charlotte's hot body came in contact with the cool damp night's air and Charlotte's exhaustion came crashing down over her, causing her knees to buckle and her body to collapse causing fear in their father's heart that he'd lost his baby girl.)**

 **Charlotte feels her knees buckle from her tiredness and hunger feels the field start to spin and manages to say before they fall faint to the ground:** Ohh so hungwy

 **Throttlerian, Charleyelen,Morcam and Vince at the same time:** Charlotte!!

 **Morcam growing extremely worried about his young daughter's health,drops to his knees and says:** Precious! **(Gently pats their cheek)** Precious speak to me! C'mon, this is no longer funny! Speak to me precious! Precious!

 **Charleyelen:** Is Charlotte alright?

 **Throttlerian catches Charlotte in his arms and says:** Charlotte's exhausted! Too exhausted and that's not healthy for a child their age.

 **Charleyelen:** Is Charlotte alright? Did she hit her head when she fainted?

 **Vince lays his hand under Charlotte's bangs and says:** No,no bump on the back of the head,but she's burning up! **(Picks up her wrist and feels her pulse and says)** Charlotte's got a weak pulse and needs a place to sleep and plenty of food to eat. She's thinner than she normally is. This isn't a healthy way for her to be, we've got plenty of food to go around and more than enough chicken soup that can be reheated and fed to her to put more pudge on her. **(Notices coils marks on Charlotte's wrists and says)** What the? Rope marks! They had Bridgette and Brianna tied up! Look at their poor little wrists! They've got rope burn on them from the heavy fibre rope that they used to bind their hands behind their backs! **(Looks at Todd,Brandt and Emily's throats and sees marks from the very same type of rope around their necks and says)** They even tied rope around their necks like an animal! Their left wrists really took a beating, they're infected. **(Notices the imprint of a gag around Charlotte's mouths and cries)** How could they do this to such a kind pair of children?!

 **Throttlerian:** Do what to them?

 **Vince:** Not only did they tie them up like a pair of hogs waiting to go in the oven, they also gagged them. Take a look, can you see the marks from the tightness of the gag around her mouth?

 **Morcam notices the marks and growls:** That's it! No one does this to my children and there is absolutely no way that I am going to let those those forgive my ill manners here,bastards, get away with trussing them up like a pair of hogs for slaughter. **(Studies the discoloration in Charlotte's fur and says)** No, not gag marks, it's just her fur's getting darker as she gets older. She's just got a bit of darker colored hair on her face then any where else on her body. It was like that when her fur grew in. Brandt's got a streak of golden blonde in the shape of a circle over his right eye and Emily has a brown patch over her left eye. Todd's got a lightning bolt on his forehead under his bangs and Charlotte has a star under hers. Those are not coil marks from ropes. Remember Charlotte was sick a while back and her mother needed help winding up the new ball of wool and wound the wool around Charlotte's hands so that she'd be able to rewind all the wool back into a ball and the wool she was going to use had a terrible reaction against her skin leaving that rash that needs cream on it behind.

 **Vince looks up at Morcam and says:** So that's the rash from goat's wool! Ahh now you've shed some light on the mysterious coil marks on Serenity's wrists. A sever allergic reaction to goat's wool. Can we use your tent for her to rest in? After all they are your children

 **Throttlerian looks at the interior of Morcam's tent and says:** No his tent is much too small for both himself,Todd, Charlotte, Brandt and Emily. However, my tent has plenty of room and an extra bed that she can have.

 **Charleyelen:** I think it would be better off if they were put in my tent, that way I can tend to Charlotte's fever and give her something for her cold to help her regain her strength. My tent is much bigger and roomier. I have an extra spot that the extra bed in your tent could be placed in. Are we in agreement?

 **Throttlerian,** **Morcam and** **Vince at the same time:** Agreed.

 **Morcam scoops up Charlotte noticing for the first time just how extremly light she was and carries her towards Charleyelen's tent where he waited while Vince and Throttlerian moved the extra bed from Throttlerian's tent into Charleyelen's tent then they carefully folded back the covers laid Charlotte down then tucked her and noticed Todd, Brandt and Emily trying to get up on the bed and carefully picked each one up and laid them down beside their sister and tucked them in whispering:** _I'll get my revenge for this. My youngest children, trussed up like hogs for slaughter and left to suffer in wet clothing, lost in the woods alone and by themselves, something that they don't like. Is this the reward that I get for leaving them alone for a few days while I come to the woods to meditate? Oh my poor precious angels! I'll never leave your side the way that I had a few weeks ago._

 **Charlotte feverishly:** Pappa?

 **Morcam gathers Charlotte's small hands in his large hands,sits beside his four children on the bed and whispers:** Hush and rest my little Heaven sent angels, hush and rest. Pappa's not gonna leave you four until you're all better. Now hush and go straight to sleep. That's my little angels. I'll stay by your sides until you're feeling better. Charlotte, can you tell pappa who the "they" are and if Spotty,Bridgette,Ashes,Stacey,Holly, Hailley,Bridgette,Brianna, Cassandar, Dakota, Codie, Brandon and Serenity are alright and alive?

 **Charlotte sleepily:** Leo,James,Patrick and Leon.Spotty's fine and so are the others,her locket's in the pocket of my cloak,she put a message in there for Vince to read. I dunno 'bout Serenity,dey keep her in a separate room de same wif Hailley. Pappa,she vewy sick. sing our lullabies for us? Pappa where'd teddy? You didn't leave teddy at home did you? Did you bring teddy too?

 **Morcam reaches down into the satchel that Vince brought in after he and Throttlerian had moved the bed and pulls out four soft brown stuffed teddy bear with a matching dusty rose ribbon,a lavender ribbon,a maroon and a dark green ribbon around their necks and says:** Yes baby I brought teddy and I'll sing your favorite lullabies for you now hush and rest little ones, hush and rest. **(Tucks the bears into Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte's arms under the covers and kisses the sides of their heads while wiping Charlotte's fevered face off with a cool damp cloth and softly singing their favorite cradle lullabies)**

 **MY LITTLE WHITE LAMB  
  
** Green are the pastures of sleepy land  
Fresh are the fields and fair.  
Wide are it's ways and it's wonderful  
And my little lamb is there.  
Oh tall dream shepherd,  
I pray you'll hear  
Fair though your pastures be.  
Lay down your cares and bring once more  
My little lamb to me.  
Blue are the skies over sleepy land  
Clear are the brooks and bright.  
With the shepherd  
who dreamed to the slumber gate  
With my little lamb last night.

**Starts to notice his children's faces turning peaceful instead of tortured from their headaches with each lullaby he sang to them and sings their second favorite lullaby called Poppy Land Express to take their minds off of their headaches.**

**THE POPPY LAND EXPRESS** _  
  
_The first trains leaves at six p.m.  
for the land where the poppies still grow.  
And father dear is a brave driver  
And the passengers laugh and coo.  
So I ask of her to the children she took  
On her knees and her kindness so great.  
Take charge, I pray of the trains every day  
That are leaving at six and at eight.  
The palace car is your mother's arms  
And the whistle is an old sweet strain  
The passengers wink,then nod, and then blink  
Then goes to sleep in the trains .  
So I ask of her to the children she took  
On her knees and her kindness so great.  
Take charge, I pray of the trains every day  
That are leaving at six and at eight.  
 **  
(Softly croons as he wipes the cloth over Charlotte's face and chest then does the same thing to the others saying)** Oh my poor children,how I wish I could spare you the discomfort of your headache. But I know I can't.

 **Emily sleepily:** Pappa sing another?

 **Morcam:** Yes baby I'll sing to you four as long as you want. How about your two other favorite lullaby? My Baby's Lullaby and Lullaby and Goodnight? The ones momma and I sang to you four when you were still sleeping in the cradle?

 **Emily and Brandt sleepily smile at the sound of their favorite cradle lullabies and answers in a voice barely above a whisper:** Yeah

**Morcam starts to softly sing to his children:**

**My baby's lullaby.**

My heart is like a fountain true  
That flows and flows with love to you  
As chirps the lark unto the tree.  
So chirps my babe to me.  
And it's oh sweet,sweet  
And it's oh sweet,sweet  
And it's oh sweet,sweet  
My baby's lullaby.  
There's not a star that shines on high  
That's brighter than my baby's eyes  
There's not a boat upon the sea  
Can dance as baby does to me.

**Lullaby and Good Night**

Lullaby and goodnight,  
go to sleep little baby  
Lullaby and goodnight,  
go to sleep my little child.  
If god will,thou shalt wake  
When the morning does break.  
If God will, thou shalt wake  
When the morning does break.  
Lullaby and goodnight,  
go to sleep little baby  
Lullaby and goodnight,  
go to sleep my little child.  
If god will,thou shalt wake  
When the morning does break.  
If God will, thou shalt wake  
When the morning does break.

**Notices that Emily and Brandt are now peacefully sound asleep and decides to get up and go outside to relieve himself and notices that his daughter's lullabies have put everyone else to sleep for the night and decides to inform Sanariea that he had found Charlotte and siblings and that they were ill but safe. Knowing how much Sanriea loved her four youngest children, he knew that she would also be looking for Todd,Charlotte,Brandt and Emily.**

**Morcam stands and tucks his children's hands under her blankets and whispers:** Daddy'll be back, he needs to go to the bathroom. You four continue to rest and I'll be back shortly after I've informed your mother that you four are alive and well. **(Leaves Emily,Todd,Brandt and Charlotte's bedsides,exits the tent and heads to the edge of the lake and calls out)** Sanariea? It's Morcam! I've news of our four youngest children.

 **Sanriea appears behind Morcam and lays her hand on his shoulder and says:** What news have you of our smallest children? Are they safe and in one piece? I have searched far and wide but could not find the place where they are captive.

 **Morcam turns around and says:** Our little ones are safe and in one piece. Emily,Todd,Brandt and Charlotte managed to escape when their captors freed them to allow them to stretch their muscles and ran in search of me. They ran quite a distance falling several times into numerous puddles while being soaked by the rain that has long since passed. Charlotte, I'm afraid, has been unjustly rewarded for her bravery and swift actions.

 **Sanriea grows fearful for little Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte whom she loved dearly with all her heart and says:** They are not dead are they?

 **Morcam gently guides his fretting wife into his open arms and says while stroking her hair:** No thank the Gods they are not dead. Charlotte was rewarded for her bravery and swift actions by collapsing from a fever,lack of food and from sheer exhaustion. They are back at camp resting, I came to relieve myself and to inform you that they have been found. I sang their favorite lullabies, the ones I sing to them when they can't sleep or they're sick until they fell into a peaceful deep sleep,Charlotte with a cold cloth over her forehead. Now I must return to camp in case they awaken and fear that I have abandoned them.

**Meanwhile back at camp**

**Brandt jerks awake from a bad dream reaching for his father only to find him gone,grabs his teddy bear then ducks under the covers and crawls to the end of the bed where he popped his head out,climbed down off the bed and wandered outside the tent and followed his father's footsteps to the bushes where they stop and pushes them aside continuing on his journey to find his father**

**Meanwhile**

**Sanriea lays her head on Morcam's shoulder and says:** Please darling let me accompany you back to camp, it has been many days since I have seen Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte. They are after all still very small and defenseless,though they try to defend themselves, but at their age,I feel that they need their mother until they outgrow my constant worry about their safety. **(Hears the bushes rattling and says)** Honey, someone's in the bushes directly behind us.

 **Morcam looks at Sanriea who stepped back,took his hand and says:** If that is your wish love, then you are most welcomed to accompany me back to tend to the quads. Camp is right through these bushes. Charlotte,Emily,Brandt and Todd lay resting in Charleyelen's tent so that she may keep an eye on Charlotte's fever. Todd,Brandt and Emily are just sleeping, they're both very tired. **(Turns around to come face to face with Brandt and says)** Brandt! What're you doing out of bed?! It's past your bedtime sweetie. What's wrong? **(Picks Brandt up and says)** Oh a bad dream and I wasn't there to soothe you was I? Oh shame on me! Let's get you back to camp and into bed.

 **Sanriea:** Morcam? Who is it that came through the bushes?

 **Morcam turns and says to Brandt:** Will momma do?

 **Sanriea sees her son and cries:** Brandt! Oh my baby! **(Takes a sleepy Brandt from his father's arms and holds him tightly saying)** Oh Brandt, oh thank Ares you're safe and sound! Oh I've been so worried about you! **(Feels as Brandt settled into her arms and fell back asleep then says to Morcam)** We best get him back to bed before he catches cold out here.

 **Morcam parts the bushes for Sanriea and says:** Follow me and I will show you where they are. **(Walks toward Charleyelen's tent holding his wife's small hand and opens the flap for Sanariea then lets it fall behind him and walks to their sick children's bedside and picks their hands up to let them know he was back and says in a low voice)** Charlotte is very ill. All three children are Headachy and fevered. But safe just the same.

 **Sanriea sees how peaceful Todd,Emily and Charlotte looked and said:** I see that my blessings of fairness kindness, gentleness, thoughtfulness and beauty were put to good use. They have grown to be fair, kind, gentle, thoughtful and beautiful.Todd and Brandt are getting to be more and more attractive every day of their lives. **(Lays little Brandt down in an empty spot and tucks the covers up around him and drops a kiss on his head then straightened up saying)** At least Brandt has gone back to sleep for the night.

 **Morcam looks at the sleeping Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte and says:** Yes they are fair,gentle,thoughtful of others and extremely beautiful. They have never hurt anyone or anything in their life. Just like Kristin and the others are. They didn't deserve what they went through. **(Walks over to Charleyelen's medicine chest and pulls out bandages, a bottle of sweet smelling oil, soothing cream, a towel, a bowl which he fills with warm water and sprinkles the medicine for her wrist into the warm water and finally pulls out the surgical tape. He then closes the cabinet and walks over to Charlotte's left side and lays everything on the table, while he gently picks up her infected left wrist while she slept on. Dipping the cloth into the bowl, Morcam gently squeezed out the excess water and wiped it over Charlotte's left wrist to remove the puss and sweat that were still stuck in the deep crevices while sterilizing the rash. After he finished cleansing Charlotte's wrist, Morcam gently and carefully rubbed the sweet Jasmine scented soothing lotion onto their wrists then he applied the soothing disinfectant cream over their wrists then places a sterile pad around the wound and starts to unwind a roll of gauze around their wrists then he cut the excess material off with the scissors that were laying on the table and taped the end of the gauze down and proceeded to wind a roll of cloth around the gauze until he was satisfied with his work then turned his full attention to Emily's wrist and finished wrapping it so she could sleep in peace. Then he finished cleaning Brandt's wrist then once it was cleaned and bandaged he finished with Todd's wrist and began to clear the bed off. While he worked Sanariea emptied out the dirty water and cleaned the bowl then filled it up with hot chicken soup that was bubbling over the open fire and brought it over to Morcam who turned and said)** Oh good the soup's ready. Thank you, if anythings good for a cold, it has to be chicken soup. **(Brushes Charlotte's hair from her face and whispers)** Baby your soup's ready, wake up and eat this. **(Sits back down on Charlotte's right side and began to feed the soup to Charlotte who ate it slowly until the whole bowl was empty and he laid her back against her pillows and noticed Sanriea holding a cup of cold ginger-ale in her hands,lays Charlotte back against her pillows and says)** I need to go and relieve myself before I can continue nursing her back to health.

 **Sanriea:** Go on darling,you need time to do your duty, I'll feed Charlotte until you come back.

 **Morcam nods then kisses his wife's head and says:** Thank you,I'll be back shortly.

 **Sanriea:** Take your time. I can handle her. **(Scoops up a spoonful of soup and feeds it to Charlotte who eats it. In between spoonfuls of soup, Sanariea sat her young child up and gave her a drink of the cold Gingerale that was in the mug on the table beside her bed while Todd fed himself since he had a bit of strength left in his body.)**

 **Emily wakes up and slowly recognizes the familiar white fur asks in a faint voice:** Mommy, can I get a glass of water pwease?

 **Sanriea sets the bowl of hot soup down on the night stand and goes over to the bucket of freshly drawn water and fills a dipper full of water which she pours into a smaller glass and takes it back over to Emily and says:** Can you manage to hold this glass without help?

**Emily carefully takes the glass of cold water from Sanriea's hand and brings it to her lips to take a drink and ends up drinking the whole glass of water and hands it back to Sanriea then promtly falls back asleep**

**Brandt awakens after Emily fell back asleep and says:** Can I have one too mommy?

 **Sanriea goes over to the bucket of freshly drawn water and fills a dipper full of water which she pours into a smaller glass and takes it back over to Brandt and says:** Take your time drinking it sweetie,then after awhile if you need to go, I'll take you out so you can go to the bathroom alright?

 **Brandt carefully takes the glass of cold water from Sanriea's hand and brings it to his lips to take a drink and ends up drinking the whole glass of water and hands it back to Sanriea who sits it on the stand beside the bed then promptly falls back asleep muttering:** Kay. Where'd Pappa mamma?

 **Sanriea takes the glass from Brandt's hand,tucks the covers up around him and Emily then says:** He's gone to the bathroom precious angels and will be back in a moment. **(Turns and sees Morcam walking towards the bed with a concerned look on his face and says)** In case you were wondering, yes Brandt and Emily did awaken but only for a drink of water. Emily is fine,she too wanted a drink of water,Todd awoke long enough to eat his supper then he laid back down and went to sleep. Perhaps Charlotte's fever is breaking, You did tell me that they were cold from falling into puddles and from the heavy rain that had fallen and that these four had a hot bath to warm their bodies up am I right?

 **Morcam nods his head and says:** Yes Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte did have a hot bath.

 **Sanriea picks up little Brandt blankets and all and held him close to her heart not wanting to let her baby boy who clutched the front of her gown tightly in his tiny fist go and says:** Well then, the coldness from their bodies and the heat from the bath water combined at the same time made them become dizzy as their body heat rushed in to keep them warm. The warmth in turn made them feel fevered. They'll be fine in a few hours. Just let them rest awhile longer then see how they feel before packing up and heading back.

 **Morcam relieved that their children's fevers were only temporary and had been caused from their lack of body heat and the temperature of her bathwater,lifts Emily blankets and all into his arms allowing her to clutch the front of his shirt tightly for security and says** : Should I awaken the others and tell them the news or let them sleep on?

 **Sanriea looks over at the two sleeping gents and says:** Let them sleep on,they will awaken on their own good nature. They have been without sleep as have we and we are going to be needing all the rest we can get when we get home.

**Shortly after Morcam had asked that question Throttlerian awakened from his brief nap,stood up,stretched and walked over to where Morcam and Sanriea stood speaking.**

**Throttlerian joins Morcam and Sanriea's discussion by saying:** What's going on? **(Sees Brandt snuggled in the blankets in his mother's arms and says)** They're so small and innocent. They shouldn't have had to suffer the way they did. **(Places a gentle kiss on the sleeping tot's head saying)** Sweet dreams Brandt. **(Notices that Morcam was holding Emily snuggled in the blankets and kisses Emily's head saying)** Sleep tight Emily, you deserve it more than anyone else.

 **Morcam:** Well we were just talking about Charlotte's fever and what caused her to collapse.

 **Throttlerian looks at the peacefully sleeping Brandt in Sanriea's arms and the peacefully sleeping Emily in Morcam's arms and the peacefully sleeping Todd and Charlotte who were still covered up in bed and says:** What caused them to collapse the way they did? I still don't understand how they could have collapsed.

 **Sanariea gently swaying back and forth to help Brandt sleep saying:** You did tell me that they were both cold from falling into puddles and from the heavy rain that had fallen and that they had a hot bath to warm her body up so then the coldness from their bodies and the heat from the bath water combined at the same time made them become dizzy as their body heat rushed in to keep them warm, which in turn made them dizzy and made them feel fevered. They'll be fine in a few hours. Just let them rest awhile longer then see how they feel before packing up and heading back. The only thing that will linger will be the cold they both have caught, you told me that Kristin left her lessons and went home early because she wasn't feeling well, so she slept for a while after lunch and when she woke up she could barely talk because her throat was so sore that it hurt her to talk. You then decided that it was too much of a risk to send Kristin back to her lessons in case she spread what she had among the kids in her class, so you kept her home in bed. Which means that if Kristin was sick and Todd,Charlotte,Brandt and Emily were near her face, then **(suddenly realizes what was going on and slowly says)** All four have caught what her sister had! Oh Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte, why is it that you are so stubborn and never listen when mamma and papa tell you not to go near Kristin when she's sick?!

 **Vince awakens and walks over in time to hear the last bit of the conversation and says:** So we can head back when ever we find the rest of our crew?

 **Throttlerian:** That's right. I forgot that when your body's cold and the water's hot, the heat from the water warms your body up rapidly and when you stand up and expose your now warmed body to the chilly air, it causes you to become dizzy and sometimes even causes you to faint the way Charlotte did. We'll wait a while longer until she's fully awakened from her nap to see if she wants to head home or stay here for a little while as sort of a wilderness experience for her. Did you find out who the "They" were and if Spotty and my nieces are alive and well?

 **Morcam:** Yes, just before Charlotte fell asleep she answered me with fours names: Leo,James,Patrick and Leon. **(Sees the looks on Throttlerian and Vince's faces and says)** By the gods what's wrong? Don't worry Vince, your wife and children alright,they haven't hurt them. Charlotte muttered that Spotty and the girls miss you dearly. All Holly wants is her father to wake her from her bad dream and cuddle her. The other children are being as brave as possible. **(Balancing Emily in his arms,he reaches into his pocket and pulls out Caitlin's birthday present from Vince and says)** Here,this is to prove she's alive and well, I guess from what Charlotte's told me,Spotty's stuck a private message inside for you to read.

 **Vince takes the familiar heart shaped golden locket from Morcam's hand and fighting back tears of bitter frustration, he recalls the day that Andrew, arrived battered,bruised,clothes torn,bleeding and with a broken arm with the gut and heart wrenching news that Caitlin,his beloved Spotty,along with his two darling daughters,his little cousin Holly and Morcam's children had been kidnapped and were no where to be found because their captors kept moving them when ever the authorities got close to where they were and says:** Thank you, I-I need to be alone to read Spotty's letter. **(Turns and heads in the direction of his tent finally allowing the tears of frustration to fall freely down his cheeks as he ducked into his tent and sat down at the small table. After sitting down, Vince snapped open his wife's locket and out tumbled a piece of paper that was folded into a small square to fit into the locket, opens it and begins reading it and hears his precious Caitlin's sweet musical voice ringing in his mind as though she were there reading the letter to him. The letter read:**  
  
My Dearest Vince:  
I know that by now you are frantically hunting for me and the girls desperately worried about our safety and well being. But my darling we are alright, just shaken and scared,but otherwise we are alright and unharmed. Bridgette,Brianna,Stacey, Holly and Serenity are still pure and unharmed. Each night I sit with Stacey,Holly four laying on each side of me soundly sleeping and look out the window in the room that they threw us into when they first kidnapped us and I wonder if I'll ever see you again. Every five days these strangers, Patrick and James, keep moving us from one place to another in the dead of the night and never during the day.  
  
They fear that if they move during the day,someone might recognize us and alert the authorities and in turn they would be tossed back into prison. When they do make a move during the day, it's at day's first light when things are still and dark so that the shadows keep them from being seen. Each night as I lay in bed listening to , Bridgette, Brianna,Stacey and Holly 's breathing while they sleep, I wonder if this is a test to see if our love can withstand the turbulence and trials that we are constantly being put through each time we want to have some time alone with the girls.  
  
Please worry no more about me and the children and go on looking after little Todd, Charlotte,Brandt and Emily, we'll be alright and just remember these four words that you and I both told each other the last time we seen one another: I Love You and I swear that if I can get away, though I don't want to leave Serenity,Stacey,Bridgette, Brianna,Cassandar, Dakota, Codie,Brandon and Holly's side, I'll find a way back to your loving arms.  
  
Now that I've settled your fears about me, Stacey, Cassandar, Dakota, Codie, Brandon and Holly, its time to move on to Serenity. Darling, she's not well at all,she's badly fevered, she some how cut her arm open, they left it untreated and now its infected and she's fevered badly and very weak.  
  
Each night she asks for you and it breaks my heart to remind her that she isn't home where either one of you can come in to keep her company and cheer her up so that her recovery time is shorter.  
  
I'm afraid that her wrist is infected and without the proper medical equipment and herbs, I can't do anything about the infection. So please hurry, as the days and nights go by, Serenity grows steadily worse instead of better, I need you my love to follow the simple map that is drawn in detail on the back of this letter. Our captors stated that we're staying here and no longer moving due to Serenity's sickness,all you have to do is follow the blue dotted line as it is drawn and you'll find us. Please hurry, Serenity's continuously calling for you and my heart continuously aches for you to be near by.  
  
Love always and for eternity Caitlin  
Ps: This is just something that I think I forgot to mention in the letter, Serenity's map will show you where to find us, use it wisely and it in turn will show you how to find us. I love you. Caitlin

**Vince dries his eyes and gets up from his chair and walks out into the camp site to tell his friends what Caitlin had told him in her letter.**

**Throttlerian:** They must've gotten loose from the dungeons where they were condemned for helping Patrick to poison the drinks of Callista's children. Patrick's rich background must have gotten him off the hook along with his two brothers Leo and Leon. But why would they..? **(Sees the tiny dusty rose, lavender,hunter green and maroon capes hanging on a tree branch drying out and starts to laugh saying)** The four stooges must have thought that they are my brothers and sisters and kidnapped them thinking that my parents would pay them for their children.

 **Sanriea:** What about Caitlin and the kids Vince? Are they alright?

 **Vince nods his head and says:** They're all fine. Serenity somehow cut her wrist open and now its infected and she's fevered. Stacey is alright, shaken but unharmed now that she's back with her mother. Before Serenity cut her arm and became sick, she drew a map on the back of the letter **(Turns letter over and shows Serenity's childish map saying)** Noelle outlined the way to the cabin with a blue crayon. One of us will have to stay here with the quads while whoever wants to come with me,goes and retrieves my wife and children and Holly.

 **Morcam:** I choose to stay here with my children, I know you two can handle things on your own and besides Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte need me and I can't leave four small children alone while they're sick.

 **Throttlerian hears the leaves crackle and whirls around and comes face to face with his uncle,his aunt Nightsky, Stokergent,Terranceran and Pike and says:** You scared me half to death!

 **Pike:** What's going on? Did you find Brandt,Emily,Todd and Charlotte?

 **Morcam:** No,Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte found us, they're in Charleyelen's tent sleeping off a fever and a headache. Both girls are fine.

**Terrenceran,Stokergent,Skyrime and his wife Nightsky and Pike all heave a sigh of relief**

**Nightsky:** What about Caitlin, Stacey,Cassandar,Codie,Dakota and Brandon ? Any word on them yet? Is our child Holly with them as well?

 **Vince nods his head and says:** They're all fine. Serenity somehow cut her wrist open and now its infected and she's fevered. Stacey is alright, shaken but unharmed now that she's back with her mother. Before Serenity cut her arm and became sick, she drew a map on the back of the letter **(Turns letter over and shows Serenity's childish map saying)** and Holly outlined the way to the cabin with a blue crayon. Some of us will have to stay here with Kristin while whoever wants to come with me,goes and retrieves Caitlin and the kids.

**Stokergent,and Pike both volunteer to go with Vince and Throttlerian as back up while Terrenceran opted to stay with Skyrime who was too devastated over the loss of his only child to go anywhere, Nightsky who was too exhausted from walking to go anywhere and was pregnant with another child,Morcam who had to remain close to Charlotte because of her fever,Charleyelen and Todd and Emily who were still sick.**

**Twenty minutes later after following and picking up Holly's strategically tossed fake gold coins on the ground, Vince, Stokergent,Arrenceran and Throttlerian arrive at the cabin and follow the trail around to the back of the deserted cabin where it stops under a window with purple curtains.**

**Stokergent:** Your cabin? They took them to your summer home? What idiots! They brought them to their summer home!

 **Vince shaking his head:** No this isn't my cabin. If it was the curtains would be Dark Blue with white streaks of fabric dye on them. Stacey and Serenity made those curtains themselves during that one rainy day weekend we had and they were cooped up in the house all weekend. The guest room has White curtains streaked with Dark Blue fabric dye, the girls did those ones on their own too. Even the master bedroom has curtains with fabric dye in them, the curtains there are light blue with white fabric dye streaked through them to make them look like the sky on a clear and sunny day. This is our cabin that we use when we want to get away from palace life. We haven't gotten around to putting up replica's of the curtains at the summer cabin yet. **(Looks through the window and into the room and sees Stacey laying on the bed clutching her teddy bear sleeping peacefully. Needing to draw attention, Vince gently taps the window pane six times and successfully awakens Stacey from her sleep. Seeing that he had his oldest child's attention, Vince beckoned her to come and open the window for him. As **Serena** carefully slid out of bed, her father waited patiently outside until the window was opened by **Serena** standing on the steamer trunk half awake)** Serena are you alright?!

 **Serena rubs her eyes and leans out the window into her father's arms and says rather loudly:** Daddy! I--mmmrph!

 **Vince gently clamps his hand over his child's mouth and says:** Shhh Serena, honey don't attract any unwanted attention! **(Gently lifts Serena off the trunk and pulls her out the window just as her mother was coming out of Serenity's room with Holly and Stacey. Seeing his wife,eldest daughter and nieces,Vince hands Serena over to Throttlerian who hugged his n** **i** **ece tightly silently thanking the gods for her not being hurt and turns and calls in a low tone of voice)** Caitie! Spotty!

 **Caitlin looks around for the person calling her name and stops at the window and almost drops the ce** **r** **amic bowl and pitcher on the ground at the sight of her husband in the window and the top of Throttlerian's head before setting them down on the nightstand and saying to Noelle:** Noelle,kids I believe your prayer has been answered! Your uncle's here!

 **Holly and the others all rush over to the bed to grab their bears and fastens their cloaks around their shoulders then rush over to the window to be lifted out and into their uncle's arms for safe keeping leaving Caitlin behind saying:** Serenity in da next room. She sick. **(Allows her tears of loneliness fall on her uncle's protective chest while he soothed Skyrime's only child and Morcam's oldest daughter by muttering sweet nothings to them under his breath until they had calmed.**

 **Vince feels his heart sink into his stomach at the words uttered by his little niece and decides to jump into the room. After leaping inside, he gathered Caitlin into his arms for a hug and a long kiss before breaking it off and saying:** Thank God your alright! Have they dared to hurt you at all in anyway shape or form?

 **Caitlin lays her head on Vince's chest and says with a sigh:** Hmm no, they haven't hurt me. Though when I was on my way home, I was bearing good news for our small family of four. Do you remember when the first doctor gave the grim news that I was barren and no longer able to have children?

 **Vince allows his mind to flash back to the memory that he had banished from his mind and says:** Yes, I remember that day. It broke both our hearts to find out that you couldn't have anymore children besides Stacey and Serenity. You were so hoping to have more children before your clock stopped ticking and it was too late to have anymore. Why?

 **Caitlin guides Vince's hand to where the baby lay and says:** Do you feel what I've been feeling?

 **Vince feels a tiny foot kick his hand and looks into Caitlin's ocean blue eyes and says:** How many months are you along?!

 **Caitlin:** Oh I'd say about six months maybe four months, I'm not sure. I've lost track of time, so I'm not certain how far along I am, but I can assure you that it's no their child. It's yours and yours alone. You made this baby with your own seed the last time we were in bed together for an intimate moment before you left to go and take care of your business.

 **Vince gently pulls Caitlin even closer to his chest and hugs her gently saying:** Oh love another child yet to be born? That's terrific! Just the news to perk up my day! Now onto our current baby. **(Turns around, and gives the signal to follow Holly to the next room and wait under the window)** Take me to our baby, she wants me and she'll get me!

 **Caitlin disentangles herself from her husbands arms and takes his hand to lead him into his baby girls room and says:** Shh she's still asleep. **(Leads Vince over to Serenity's bedside and gently awakens the slumbering child saying)** Serenity darling, daddy's here.

 **Vince feels his heart sink into his stomach at the sight of his child's wrist and says:** Hi baby, daddy's here to take you home where you belong. Caitie I'll need an extra blanket to wrap her in, make it a nice warm one.

 **Serenity opens her eyes and says:** Pappa?

 **Vince answers Serenity saying:** Yes baby, daddy's come to take you back home where no more bad people will hurt you. As soon as we get home, you,mommy and Stacey will all be getting my attention, but I'll be spending alot of time with you precious until your feeling better and are back on your feet being your normal cheerful self once again.

 **Caitlin picks up and unfolds the blanket at the foot of Serenity's bed and hands it to her husband saying:** This is as heavy as I could find. 

**Vince takes the blanket that he had held Stacey in when she was an infant and says:** This will do just fine sweetheart. **(Carefully leans Serenity up against his chest and wraps the blanket around her and lifts her out of the bed taking the covers that were already tucked around her with him,grabs Serenity's security bear and blanket and says)** Caitie I want you to go out the window first that way I can hand you Serenity and have my hands free to climb out.

 **Caitlin walks over to the window and opens it wide,steps up onto the steamer trunk and takes hold of Throttlerian and Pike's hands allowing the two gents to help her out of the window before turning and taking a hold of Serenity who was starting to cry for her father. In an effort not to draw any unwanted attention, Caitlin started to hum a lullaby that she sang quite often to Serenity to soothe her before saying:** Hush baby, now don't cry, daddy'll take you back . **(Sees her husband had already jumped out the window and says)** Here hon, daddy's baby girl wants her daddy for comfort. **(Notices that Serenity didn't have her bear she cried)** You didn't forget Serenity's teddy bear did you? She can't sleep without it and it's still on the bed!

 **Vince carefully takes Serenity out of Caitlin's arms and snuggles the teddy bear into the blankets beside her and kisses the side of her head saying:** I grabbed it before I left the room. Everyone accounted for? Good, lets get going before they come back.

**Twenty minutes later after following the very same trail that brought them to the cabin, the group arrived at the camp to find that Morcam had used Kristin's wish crystal and had wished up some large cabins for them to sleep in.**

**Bridgette and Brianna walk quickly towards where their parents were calling:** Pappa?! Mamma?

 **Morcam looks at Sanriea who was still carrying Brandt and says:** No, I'll go out. You've got Brandt and he's sleeping comfortably in your arms. **(Goes out and drops down on one knee to gather his children into his arms saying)** Are you alright? Anything happen to you?

 **Brianna shakes her head no and says:** Where's Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte? We let them out of the cabin and told them not to turn back or answer to their calls until they found you.

 **Morcam heaves a sigh of relief saying:** All four have caught Kristin's cold and they're sleeping right now. As is Charlotte. I'm too tired to draw your bath, so just use your wish crystal and wish yourself clean and I'll get you something to eat. Come on inside, your mother's in there with Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte. **(walks into the tent saying)** Look who they brought back to us.

 **Sanriea sees her older children and lays Brandt down saying:** Hush and rest Brandt, you're not feeling well and need plenty of sleep. **(Gathers her other children into her arms and hugs them as only a mother can hug saying)** Bridgette and Brianna,Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte have been calling for you for quite a while. Why don't you go tell her you're back.

 **Bridgette and Brianna** **walk over to their sibling's bedside**

 **Bridgette:** Hi Todd,Hi Char,,Hi Brandt,Hi Em,,we're back now and nothing will separate us again, well maybe school since you and Emily are still too young to go. But I know two somebodies who will be starting Kindergarten in the fall full time.

 **Caitlin looks around the camp for Skyrime while holding little Holly's hand and says** : Where's Holly's father?

 **Holly catches her father's cologne and her mother's perfume on the breeze, lets go of Caitlin's hand and follows it calling:** Papa, Mama! Mama Papa!

 **Skyrime looks at Nightsky who looks back at him and almost shrugged her shoulders until they both recognized the voice and he darts out of his cabin at the sound of his daughter's voice and catches her in his arms holding her thanking the Gods for watching over and protecting his baby girl saying:** Holly! My god are you alright? You're filthy and in need of a hot bath and something to eat and a change of clothes. C'mon lets take you to your mother. She's been worried sick about you! But first,let's get you out of these dirty clothes and into a nice hot bath to clean up then into your jammies. **(Carries Holly into his nephew's tent and finds the bathtub full of warm water and helps his child off with her filthy clothes and picks her up and sets her in the tub and begins to lather up a wet wash cloth then begins to wash his child's body free of all the filth that had caked on to her fur and hair. A few minutes later, Skyrime had lifted a small bucket of warm water and emptied it over Holly's hair then squeezed some shampoo into his hand and began to rub it into Holly's hair until he had a rich lather going then picked up a second bucket of warm water and carefully emptied it out over her head making sure that as he went along he got all of the shampoo out of his child's hair then carefully lifted her up out of the tub and dried her off with her towel that had been steamed until it was nice and warm to keep her from catching a cold. Sitting on a chair that was in his nephew's tent, Skyrime lifted little Holly up on to his lap and began to brush out her hair then went on to brushing out her fur all the way around. Then he said)** Here Holly, shimmy into your jammies then I'll take you to see mommy. **(drags the tub out of the tent and tips it over to empty out the dirty water then comes back in to find Holly dressed and ready to see her mother. Sweeping Holly into his arms, Skyrime walked to his cabin,opens the door,walks in to the master bedroom and says to a very pregnant Nightsky)** Look who the others brought back to us!

 **Nightsky:** Holly!

 **Holly leans down to her mother saying:** Momma!

 **Nightsky takes Holly from Skyrime's arms and says:** Oh thank the gods your safe and sound! **(Looks up at Skyrime and says** )You can take the warm water off the fire now and pour it into the tub while I get Holly ready for her bath if you can handle that.

 **Skyrime:** Love, Holly's already had her bath, all she needs is something in her stomach and a good night's sleep before we head home. **(Turns and heads out the door to the fire where he removed the hot kettle before the water boiled away.)**

 **Nightsky:** Oh well then, I guess we can forget about giving you a bath since you're already bathed and ready for bed. I'm in no shape to be carrying that heavy black culdron until baby number two is-oh-oh-oh no! **(Feels her water dripping down her leg and says to Holly)** It's time! H-Holly go outside and call your father in, tell him your little sibling is on the way. I knew that water would come in handy if it wasn't to be used for your bath water.

 **Holly leaves the protection and warmth of her mother's arms and goes to the door and finds her father coming in and says:** Mommy's ready for the baby. It's time, something's gonna happen and she wants you to help her.

 **Skyrime carefully sets the hot kettle on the ground and says:** The baby's on the way?! Night!? Night are you alright are there any complications yet?

 **Nightsky bearing down on her stomach says:** Yes,no not yet the contractions have just started.

**For fifteen minutes, Skyrime,Nightsky and Holly all timed Nightsky's contractions and knew that the baby was on it's way into the world. Taking action, Skyrime told Nightsky to remove most of her skirts and petticoats and leave nothing underneath her nightdress so that the baby would have a safe entrance into the world. Holly climbed under the blankets and kept a sharp eye on where the baby would be coming out and an hour later Holly's blond haired head popped out the side of the blankets for fresh air.**

**Skyrime notices his daughter had stuck her head out and says:** Is the baby's head at the opening Holly?

 **Holly sticks her head back under the covers and sees a tiny pair of antenna sticking out of the opening and says:** Yes, I can see it's antennas sticking out, now the top of it's head is out! Wait a second, it's whole head down to it's shoulder- - - -now it's out from the waist down! One more big push mommy! **(Takes a hold of the baby's head gently and guides it out noticing that she had a baby brother on her hands and cries)** Okay mommy stop! He's out and there's another one on the way out!

 **Skyrime moves the covers aside and gently picks up his newborn son and lays him on his mother's stomach saying:** Honey, I think we' ll be doubly blessed this time around. Holly sees another pair of antenna sticking out. I'll lay him beside you for now while I help Holly out. How's it coming Holly?

 **Holly calls out:** The second one is out from the shoulders down and one more push and the baby is born and that's the last one! It's a girl mommy! A brother and sister at the same time!

**Nightsky bears down one last time and rids herself of the after birth on the extra towel that Holly had laid down then thrown away when the after birth had been expelled.**

**Charleyelen comes in with her children and sees two freshly bathed and dressed newborn mouslings laying ontop of Nightsky's stomach and says:** When did this happen? Are you alright Nightsky?

 **Nightsky looks down at her two new children and says:** I'm perfectly fine Charleyelen, I'm perfectly fine now that everything is over and done with. Though I won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

 **Throttlerian comes into the cabin and says:** Is everything alright? I heard crying and screaming. What happened?

 **Skyrime lays his new son into his nephews arms and says:** Nephew, meet your nephew Brandt and your neice Chelsea in your aunts arms, who were just born a few minutes ago.

 **Throttlerian carefully holds the new life in his arms and says:** He' s so tiny! I haven't held a child this small since Holly, Kristin, Stacey, Serenity,Alex,James,Jamie,Ashton,Bridgette,the twins, Todd,Emily,Charlotte and my four little ones were born. By the way, Todd,Emily,Brandt and Charlotte are awake and they're feeling better but not yet up to the stage where we can call for my coach to come and take us all home yet. Though their appitites have come back to them and they've eaten eight helpings of the chunky chicken stew that their mother gave them to eat. Well actually make that nine servings, while they slept, Sanariea fed them each a small bowl of it to tide them over until they were alert enough to hold the bowl on their own. **(Carefully sits on the chair that his uncle had placed behind him and spends some quality bonding time with the newest member of his family while saying)** Weren't one of you going to give Holly here a bath to get her ready for bedtime? The tub's in my tent for privacy.

 **Nightsky points to Holly who looked diffrent from when she had first come back with him and says:** Holly's already had her bath. Now all she needs is something in her stomach for supper and bedtime snack before she goes to sleep for the night.

 **Throttlerian:** Well in that case, I brought some supper in for Holly to eat. It's still a tad bit hot, but not hot enough to burn her mouth. Eat to your hearts content Holly. After what you were put through, I don't balme you for eating more than you usually eat.

**Holly sits at the foot of her mother's bed and starts eating her supper of chunky chicken stew which warmed her from the inside out. After having six portions of the stew plus her dessert and bedtime snack, Holly started to feel sleepy,sat her dirty dishes on the trunk at the foot of the bed,then curled up and fell sound asleep at her mothers feet with no one taking notice of her.**

**Nightsky points to Holly who was sound asleep and says:** Could one of you kindly take Holly and put her to bed for the night, it's past her bedtime and she's on a full tummy. The best thing for her right now is sleep and plenty of it.

 **Throttlerian hands Brandt over to Skyrime who carefully took him and says:** Here, since I don't get to see her very often, I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to put her to bed. **(Stands up and carefully lifts a sleeping Holly into his arms and carries her into the room set aside for her to sleep in and finds the blankets folded down to the foot of the bed and lays Holly down, then pulls the warm blankets up around her shoulders to keep her nice and snug then kisses her head whispering)** _Good night Holly, I'll see you in the morning. Maybe when things have settled down a bit, I'll have you over for a few weeks. No promises here hon, it all depends on how your cousins are feeling after awhile._ **(Looks at Holly's eyes which were brimming with tears of happiness and security and says to himself)** _She's so peaceful and secure now that she's got her parnets back. ._ _ **(Whispers softly to Holly)**_ _Holly, I'm going to speak with your parents and see about taking you off their hands for awhile, maybe a couple of months. I'll let you know when I've spoken to your parents what the deal is and when you can come._ **(Straightens and leaves Holly's room and walks back into the master bedroom where he says to his uncle)** You know, you have been talking about wanting to have some time to yourselves to relax and unwind. To not worry about if Holly's been fed. So I propose to take her off your hands for a little while,just until you feel up to taking care of twins and Holly.

 **Nightsky:** I told her that if we planned it out,she could stay the summer with you and the others. This'll give her a chance to play with kids her own age for a while. The last visit at christmast time was cancelled due to sickness. Holly went down to the cellar and opened up all the presents you sent her and they're all around her bedroom. Above her bed,on the shelves on her wall,in hammocks hanging from the ceiling. You name a spot in her room and it's crowded with stuffies.

 **Skyrime:** It was for health and safety reasons that we cancelled Christmas dinner, Holly could barely swallow,I wasn't up to entertaining guests and Kristin was so stuffed up she could barely understand herself when she spoke. So we didn't want to go through the hassel of stuffing a turkey and making a huge feast since it was just the three of us for christmas. I gave Holly a bowl of hot Chicken soup and a cup of gingerale for her throat. A few weeks later, after a thorough exam, Neil gave the all clear for us to hold a belated family Christmas feast. Holly was feeling better,Kristin was fine and I was finally back on my feet and ready to make a feast for the family.

 **Throttlerian:** It worried me until I figured maybe it could be the flu bug and went on with Christmas at my place as usual hoping that you would all be feeling better in a few days. That's why I kept the kids home,it was so that they wouldn't contract the flu from any of you three. No offense meant,but I didn't want them getting sick.

 **Skyrime:** No offense taken. Keeping the kids home was a bright idea. We don't want the kids to get sick. By the way, have you spoken to that girl you were yelling at the last time I stopped by?

 **Throttlerian:** Oh uh Sierra? No, I uh haven't had a chance to apologize to her yet. Should never have allowed myself to yell at her but I did and I regret it.  
  
 **Skyrime:** What was it over this time? Last time it was because you assumed she took an easily replaceable vase. 


End file.
